


THIS WAS THE FIRST POST ON MY DASH OKAY IT WAS A SIGNNNN

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Tentacles, badboy!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cultofthepigeon:</p><p>*whispers into the night* someone needs to write a fic where Cecil gets all sexually flustered by Carlos’ badboy behavior like eating toast, believing in mountains,and using pens</p>
            </blockquote>





	THIS WAS THE FIRST POST ON MY DASH OKAY IT WAS A SIGNNNN

Cecil rubbed two of his eyes sleepily, then yawned and stretched. “Good morning, Carlos,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Good morning, Cecil," Carlos replied contentedly. "You want some toast?"

"T-toast? Carlos, you know the Town Council forbids toast!"

"Seriously?" Carlos groaned. He was starting to think that everything in Night Vale was banned! He shrugged off Cecil’s embrace and grabbed his lab notebook and flipped to his list of banned items. He took out a pen. Cecil’s faint gasp reminded him of the ban on pens. He started to put the pen away, but-

"A-actually, I don’t think they’d mind if you used the pen for just, you know, a little bit," Cecil piped up meekly. His face was tinted purple and his tail flicked rhythmically. Carlos smiled.

"Why’s that, Cecil?" the scientist said in a low, sultry voice.

The corners of Cecil’s mouth flicked up despite himself. “It’s just that, um… that rebel stuff is, well… _kinda hot._ ”

"Is it?" Carlos took a few steps closer to his boyfriend. He could see the bulge of Cecil’s cock through his thin pajama pants. "You know, I was thinking about hanging out at the dog park later…" Cecil shivered and wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist. His tentacles- three on each side- were starting to materialize. 

“ _God_ , you’re so hot,” Cecil purred before pressing his lips to those of his boyfriend. His hardening cock pressed against Carlos’ hip, sending arousal shooting through the scientist, who decided to deepen the kiss. His tongue breached Cecil’s lips and slid over his teeth. Cecil opened his mouth so Carlos’ tongue could probe even deeper, and, at the same time, pulled Carlos even closer with his tentacles. They were both pretty hard, now, and their hips started to move in minute rolls. Realizing this, Cecil pulled Carlos towards the couch in the kitchen\living room area. They fell together in a mass of limbs, neither wanting to separate. Carlos helped Cecil wriggle out of his pants, and then Cecil returned the favor. Their hips moved more quickly. Cecil wrapped one of his tentacles around both of their dicks, increasing the friction. Carlos moved his head away to suck and nip along his boyfriend’s collarbone. The noise Cecil made was delicious. His movements grew hastier, more desperate. Carlos added the pressure of his own hand around Cecil’s cock, and, after a few more thrusts, Cecil came all over the both of them. He shouted out Carlos’ name in such a different, less put-together voice than the one he used on the radio. Carlos came soon after his boyfriend, their come mixing together on their stomachs and appendages.

After he came down from his high, Cecil placed a tiny kiss on his boyfriend’s nose.

"You know, I’m sure the Town Council wouldn’t mind if we kept that one pen…"


End file.
